


Who spiked the punch?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Someone spiked the punch at the Ball. Both Felix and Hugo are trying to find out who it is.(For the kiss meme - Drunk/sloppy kiss)





	Who spiked the punch?

**Author's Note:**

> Another crackship yay!  
This one was requested to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Somebody spiked the punch at the Ball. Somebody really had the guts to do it.

Somehow, Felix has the feeling it was Sylvain who did it. Yes, of course, who else could it be? Actually, he's the only one capable of such things.

He should really find him and beat him up. It's what he deserves.

Ugh. His head hurts.

He does his best to contain himself as he passes through other half drunk teenagers as he tries to find the one he believes is the culprit. Gotta catch him before he does something else, something worse.

He's even managing pretty well, when suddenly he hits a wall.

That's weird: he's pretty sure there shouldn't be a wall here, and he's pretty sure that said wall isn't supposed to turn around... ah.

It's him, it's the guy, the one from the other house, the tall one.

What was his name? Hubie or something?

\- What are you doin'? You're blockin' my way... -.

His body is moving faster than his mind, and Felix doesn't even realize he was talking until his mouth come to a close, but the alcohol in his system has made him lose any inhibition, and he keeps slurring despite his best interests:

\- ... You dumb lookin' vampire son of a bitch -.

Hubert didn't need this now, not when he was beginning to feel tipsy.

Someone must've smuggled some alcohol in here, and he will need to find the culprit to give them a lesson. That said, he doesn't feel like having to deal with Felix Hugo Fraldarius now: his sharp mind isn't as awake as he'd like to, and he's finding himself short of things to say.

Thankfully it appears that Fraldarius has taken the situation in hand, and by that Hubert means that he plasters himself all over him, dragging him down for a very passionate kiss.

It's sloppy to say the least - even Hubert has to admit his body isn't answering as much as he'd like - but it still makes both of them shudder by the intensity alone of it.

It's a mess of teeth and tongue, and yet it leaves them breathless.

Hubert realises it's over too late, and Fraldarius has already vanished.

Finding him shouldn't be too hard - that's his specialty - but he's beginning to feel a bit weak.

It would be best to find Lady Edelgard before she embarrasses herself in public. That would be the last thing they need.

He can't help but to touch his lips however, as he moves, wondering if he'll remember all of this and, most importantly, if Fraldarius will...

Oh well, he shouldn't fret about this now.

And yet, his heart - that traitor - still hasn't stopped pounding inside his chest.


End file.
